


Out on a Cliff

by roguefaerie



Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020-21 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twelvetide Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: They drive until they're somewhere no one can see or hear them. And Sam's heart may be racing, but who knows if that's just because they're on the edge of a cliff.Twelvetide Drabble Challenge is a yearly fundraising challenge raising money for a single chosen charity each year. In 2020-21 (until Jan. 6 2021) we are raising money for Partnership for Inclusive Disaster Strategies, which works with disabled people in the path of natural disasters to ensure their safety. It is an outgrowth of an organization (Portlight Inclusive Disaster Strategies) which one saved the lives of several of my friends, so participating this year is a no-brainer.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020-21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086128
Kudos: 8
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Out on a Cliff

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ochre  
> Picture Prompt: Ochre-colored cliffs.

The two of them are truly out in the middle of nowhere. Out in the cliffs. Dean drove until they were once again somewhere where they could just scream, if that was what they wanted, and not be heard. He leans forward to kiss Sam and he can feel Sam’s heart beating so fast even as his younger brother melts against him, making a desperate noise that’s probably involuntary. 

They close their eyes and can’t even see the wonder of the ochre rocks around them anymore. They’re lost in the feeling of _them_ and _home_ and the silence they keep.


End file.
